memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Centaran
Centarans '''are a humanoid species heralding from the Andromeda Galaxy renowned for their combat abilities and xenophobia. The Centaran empire, known as the Imperial Assembly, is one of the Federation's worst enemies, a combination of both the Klingons and Cardassians. '''Basic Information Appearance Centarans are humanoid, but that's where the similarities with humans end. They more resemble reptilian bulls than anything else, with 2 horns, and a thick, scaly hide. They have 4 eyes, a set of normal-sized eyes and a second set of smaller ones, which gives them an almost 360-degree field of view. The smaller set is almost impossible to see. Lifespan A male Centaran can live for around 110 years, however, most choose to take their life at 80, due to them being unable to, at that age, serve the Assembly in any useful way. Females, on the other hand, can live for upwards of 165 years, a lot longer than the males, and can serve in a lot more roles in their old age due to honor not being a part of female life. Culture The culture of the Centaran species is a lot like the Klingons, with honor being an integral part of it. Their culture also incorporates part of Cardassian mentality, as serving the state considered very honorable. Xenophobia is also part of their culture, as according to their ancient texts, they are the superior to all other life and, given time, will dominate every corner of the universe. Government/Military The government of Centaran society is the Imperial Assembly, a despotic empire that treats every race they dominate as second class citizens. The Assembly military is renowned for their cruelty and tactical brilliance in combat, taking no prisoners and never giving up a fight. The Assembly fleet is made up of around 12-15,000 ships, and around 17,000,000 personnel, all-male, as females are not allowed to serve in a military role. They are allowed to serve in the government, however. Other Information Dimensional Manipulation One of the main factors that make the Centarans so dangerous is their mastery of the dimensional planes, enabling them to travel across and between different universes easily. They also demonstrate the manipulation of space, as they were able to close the wormhole connecting their own galaxy and the Milky Way. Assimilation Immunity Centarans are naturally immune to Borg assimilation, which makes them a dangerous adversary of the Collective in close-quarters combat. History Although a lot of their history has been lost to time, a fair amount of it is still intact, mainly due to a combination of recovered historical documents and time travel. A rough timeline of events from ancient times to the present day has been established by Federation historians and goes as follows: Early History 6,000 years ago Early Centaran civilization established in the outer edges of the Andromeda Galaxy. 3,600 years ago The Kelvan Empire invades Centera and subjugates the Centarans. They will remain subjugated for 400 years. 3,200 years ago The Centarans successfully rebel against their Kelvan masters and take their technology. This fact will contribute to the Kelvans downfall later. Rise of Empires 2,800 years ago The Kelvan Empire collapses and splits into 4 factions. The newly formed Centaran Imperium allies with The True Kelvans and helps to destroy 2 of the other factions. The third was eventually defeated by the True Kelvans. Soon after, they were betrayed by the True Kelvans and once again subjugated, however, soon the plague that destroyed the empire came back, devastating the Kelvan species and allowing the Centarans to rise up and finally cast out their oppressors. This cycle of subjugation and rebellion has a lasting effect on the Centaran race as a whole, and things for them will never be the same... 1,500 years ago After over 1,000 years of isolation and self-governing, the newly christened Imperial Assembly begins to dominate the Andromeda Galaxy, subjugating many of the races that inhabit it and facing little resistance. 1,000 years ago After millennia of using Kelvan technology, the Imperial Assembly starts to branch out and create their own weapons and equipment. At this point, the assembly controls 87% of the Andromeda Galaxy. First Contact 600 years ago A Centaran scout ship finds a wormhole and is taken through it to the Delta Quadrant. It's quickly destroyed upon arrival by a Borg Cube, however, it manages to transmit a distress signal back to the Andromeda Galaxy that will take 500 years to arrive. 2154 The crew of the Enterprise NX-01 discovers to remains of the scout ship after being transported to the Delta Quadrant by an unknown force, later revealed to be Q's son. After searching through the vessel's databanks, they decide that the ship's technology is too dangerous and decide to destroy it. 2386 The Suzerain-class USS'' Viceroy'''' is boarded by a Centaran shock-trooper, which kills 12 people before being apprehended. This marks the first actual contact between the Federation and the Imperial Assembly. '''2391' Starbase 72, where the Centaran trooper had been incarcerated, is attacked and destroyed by a Centaran battlecruiser. The Enterprise ''is deployed, but by the time they arrive the vessel is gone. '''Modern History' 2434 The wormhole leading to the Andromeda Galaxy is discovered. Starfleet begins to send ships through, including the [[U.S.S Resistance (Star Trek: Resistance)|USS Resistance]].'' '''Other information' Enemies The Imperial Assembly is renowned for having many enemies, including, but not limited to: * United Federation of Planets * Romulan Republic * Romulan Star Empire * Breen Confederacy * Cardassian Union * Ferengi Alliance * Xindi Alliance According to a salvaged database, the Centarans are engaged in a sort of cold war with a group known simply as "The Order." Allies On the other hand, the Assembly has few allies, but the Klingon Empire and Gorn Hegemony do consider them, at the very least, "tolerated." Known individuals * Kor'tok (captain in Klingon Defense Force) * Va'task (only Centaran in Starfleet) * Warchief Morask (commander of Centaran 9th Fleet) Category:Articles by the user TheHighPaladin Category:Star Trek: Resistance Category:Species Category:Andromeda Galaxy species